The return of the white phoenix
by alise2008
Summary: Just as the wizardry world is getting over the shock of YouKnowWho being back Harry Potter’s long last sister returns from the dead! What Powers will the oldest Potters have, not to say what kind of secret, and will she be able to shed some light on what


Title: The return of the white phoenix

Rated:

Genre: romance/adventure

Summary: Just as the wizardry world is getting over the shock of You-Know-Who being back Harry Potter's long last sister returns from the dead! What Powers will the oldest Potters have, not to say what kind of secret, and will she be able to shed some light on what happens that night and how does she know Lucas Malfoy, Draco's older brother.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters accept Athena and Lucas so back off.

Chapter1:

Athena's P.O.V

'I was sitting there minding my own business waiting for a mother to help me finish my puzzle. She was across the room holding my little brother, Harry. I am four years older than him.

My birthday is today, I got this fantastic puzzle, well I though it was fantastic, and a beautiful gem. Dad came rushing into the room, he look frighten "He's here you and Harry get out, lily ." he said "James be careful." she called out to him as he left to give us time. " Athena hide." she called to me as voices echo from the other room. Mother grabbed Harry and hold him close. I ran into the closet and could see through the hole in it as a man in a cloak, I believe, walked in. I sat in fear as Mom pleaded. I saw dads body laying there, lifeless, in the doorway. Then in a flash of green light she was dead. I screamed mentally, my voice gone with fear, as she felled. The cold, dark, red eyes of the stranger walk towards the closet and took me by the arm towards harry, on the floor crying . I look up at the stranger he said something, all of a sudden there was a flash of green light and a burst of laughter from the stranger, which turn into screams, and then all went dark.

16 years later...

New York city, 1:00 am

Everything was as it should be in New york city at 1:00am outside a very popular club. There was loud music, long lines, you know the same as every night. People dressed up in their clubbing clothes coming in and out. Inside the club there was people dancing everywhere moving to the beat with their bodies. The smell of alcohol in the air. There was three things this club is about

sex, drugs and music, oh and beer. In the shadows, in the far corner of the room sat a person at a table, she sits at this table every night, sipping on her drink. She had long black hair, with blue highlights, pulled up in a ponytail and she had the most beautiful, deep, dark, mysterious, blue eyes ever seen. She was wearing a pair of low cut, dark blue, jeans and a black tank top, that had long sleeves with a long black leather jacket. She also had high heel boots and gave off a aura of one not to be mess with. She had tattoos, who didn't, but what was most particular was a lighting bolt scar on her stomach, to the left of her belly button, she got when her parents were murder. She doesn't talk about it and no one asks. She was only three when it happen anyway, why would she remember, but that was not the case, she remembered everything. It happen 16 years ago when her family was killed. Her father died first, then her mother, who was protecting her brother, then her and her younger brother were attack. He's alive, she sure of it. They took him to her aunts and uncles. So she was raised in a adoption agency, well you know those homes with all those kids, well she was one of them. Now 19 she ran away and is now on her own. As she sat there another man in a black cloak sat on the opposite side of the room watching her. You see she isn't normal, she is a witch and she knows it and not only that she isn't a normal witch but that is for later. The man shifted sightly as she got up and walked out to start home. He got up and followed. Once he got outside he started down the back alley. She was no where in sight. He sighed and started to walk away. Just then she jump out of the shadows and threw him against the brick wall and held a knife against his throat and said " who are you? Did you not think that I will not know that you were following me? Speak!" in a angry flare. "Hello Ms.Potter nice to see you again and I will advise you to let me go." said a very surprise and calm Arthur Weasley. "You! Red hair, old clothes , and bald! You say that you know me? You are a Weasley. In fact, if I am not much mistake, your Arthur Weasley. I want you to go home now and say you never saw me after you tell me who else know that I'm alive." she said in a rush. " Athena Constance Potter you should be ashamed of yourself. Faking you death in all." " It's Shannra now and no I am not ashamed you weasel now tell who else know before I slit your throat." "ATHENA CONSTANCE YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING NOW UNHAND HIM NOW!

This is my first fanfiction so be gentle and review it so I can continue

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.


End file.
